


The Ring

by Redzik



Series: What if [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: AU, Cheating, Pre-Slash, batman beyond spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Dick got his heart broken by Bruce and Barbara. Luckily Jason was there.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> It's basically a 'what if', that came up in a conversation with Kat-ton :P The idea inspired me to write this.  
> Spoilers for Batman Beyond and wherever the flashback from that episode/issue is mentioned.

He trudged into his apartment tiredly. He was exhausted. Drained, both physically and emotionally. He wasn’t even sure how he managed to get all the way back to Blüdhaven without an accident. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget that today ever happened.

He locked the door and carelessly tossed the keys in the basket and the jacket on the hanger. Both items missed their destination, but he didn’t bother to pick them up. He shuffled into the living room not bothering with turning on the light. He had every intention of throwing himself at the nearest flat surface and sleep for a week.

“Well, I expected you to be back a lot later than this,” the intruder said, occupying Dick’s main target, namely the couch.

Dick narrowed his eyes at the man.

The light from the TV’s screen illuminated enough for him to see, that Jason was lounging lazily on the couch, beer bottle in hand and watching TV as if he belonged there. On the table was a six-pack of Dick’s favorite beer and a few more bottles for Jason. Whatever his little brother wanted, Dick wasn’t in the mood for dealing with it. But picking a fight? Oh, it was tempting. Jason would beat him, no doubt, but the physical pain would be better than the pain he was feeling in his heart.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, thinking on how to rile Jason up enough to attack him.

Jason squinted at him a little taken aback. Why Dick was so angry? It should be a happy day for him. Maybe that fight he got into had something to do with his current mood. The Golden Boy sported a few bruises and a split lip. Maybe he just needed to be reminded of the good thing that was supposed to happen.

“I thought we could celebrate,” Jason smirked up at him, raising his beer in a salute. “Replacement said you were going to pop the question today.”

And just like that every intention of fighting Dick had evaporated, leaving him to collapse on Jason like a puppet with it’s strings cut off. He buried his face in Jason’s stomach, heaving big, ugly sobs.

“Uh,” Jason shifted uncomfortably, not expecting that. “Dick?”

“S-she’s pregnant,” Dick calmed himself down enough to say.

“Yeah?” Jason hummed. “That’s great! Why are you crying then?”

“It’s Bruce’s,” Dick choked out with another sob.

Jason froze for a moment, speechless.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered. He leaned forward to put his bottle away and tugged Dick up. “Come here.”

Jason wrapped his arms around Dick and let him cry his heart out, rocking him and mumbling soft reassurances.

Eventually Dick calmed down, laying limply in his arms. He was playing with a box, Jason suspected held an engagement ring inside.

“I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Dick muttered, stilling his hands.

“Nothing,” Jason promptly replied. “You’re not at fault here. You didn’t deserve all that crap.”

Dick sighed, closed hie eyes and pushed his head into Jason’s shoulder. Jason nuzzled down until he could place a short, soft kiss against his lips. When he pulled back, Dick’s eyes were open, gazing at him in surprise. Jason carefully plucked the box from Dick’s fingers and took out the ring. Obviously, it was too small even for his little finger, but it didn’t matter really. He showed it to Dick before he pocketed it with care.

“I’m keeping this until you give me a proper one,” Jason stated. Promised.

Dick’s eyes filled with wonder.

“Okay.”


End file.
